Make a Perfect 'Nee-chan'
by LyHy
Summary: After a mission, unfortunately Natsu and Gray were turn into kids by a spell. How they can turn back? How the redhead can became a best sister as two naughty kids want to? This is my first M fanfiction, so I need your ideas. Thanks.
1. chapter 1

**Yayyy! I really really love the trio, so thí story is about Natsu and Gray make troublersome for Erza. I don't mean anything so please don't get serious. Thank you for reading and sorry for skill.**

Chapter 1: Spell

Team Natsu turns back from a mission. That's certain they are successful, but there is something strange going.

Everyone look at them and jaws drop, except Wendy, there is other two boy around her age, one has pink hair and another has raven hair.

Exactly, Natsu and Gray.

"NATSU AND GRAY TURN INTO A KID? WHAT?" the guild explores, can't believe what is going in front of their eyes.

When Lucy and Wendy smile nervous, Happy is still Happy, Erza and Carla sigh in defeat.

Our two cute boys growl, gave them a threaten glare but that's not really effective in their state.

"What happen with them Erza?" Master Makarov is the first one snap back and ask the red head.

Erza sighs again, glances down at them before replies to the old man.

"Well. You see Master. We took a S-Class mission, though it's not hard enough for us, those two were unintentional cast the spell because get in a usual fight before they can check on those criminal wizards." She says with a tic mark on forehead, causing two poor kids quickly run to their table and take the seats.

"Oh. I see. Look like this spell stuck their in kid statue, and if I don't miss wrong. This is an age gap magic, but I'm not sure it take time to get back their body or we need some methods to ex-spell. Sorry brats." Makarov says, although I can't see any worries on his face, instead a mischievous grin appears on it.

"It's not fun at all gramps, How can I stuck with this flamebrain of all people?" Gray punches to the table, provokes to his rival.

"Shut up. I never want to Ice Princess." Natsu jumps on the table, ready for a fight as ever.

"Does it fun?" A dark, familiar voice calmly speak above their head.

Widening and looking up to, they see a red head girl smiles 'softly' to them.

"N-No, madam." They talk in unision, never want to get troubler with the mighty Titania.

"Good boy"

"Hey, Erza. We need to find someone take care of Natsu and Gray, because they are kids now." Mira calls from the bar, getting everyone attention.

"I'm fine. I no need anyone to..." Natsu yells, Gray is also about to argue, but cut off by the certain redhead again.

"No. She's right, and if you don't agree. Well I can say you two just come with D-class missions from now." Erza says firmly, surely they can't protest anymore.

"So... who will be?" they ask, somehow glance at the redhead are looking around, finding a candidate.

Mira sees their gazes and immediately has a slyly smirk on her face, She-Devil has some perfect ideas running in her brain.

"Juvia will take care of Gray-sama of course, and Lucy can take Natsu with her. Juvia can wait for cuddling Gray-sama in sleep." Juvia squeals, hearts are flying from her eyes.

"W-Well. I think it may be. He usually jumps into my house." Lucy blushes, as everyone accept for this decision.

However, Gray shivers while Natsu pouts, but I can say they are not happy to deal with it.

Before all the things happen, Mira crush their thought with an unexpected idea.

"How about Erza will take care of those two, so they can't fight each other and they had grown together. I can make sure that they will go through with this." She smiles sweetly, claps her hand on her heart.

Natsu and Gray skip their heart for a beat before exchange a look, then to the guild surprise they nod and look up to Erza.

"You want me?" Erza asks for making sure it.

"Yep, if it is that you can't take care a kid." Natsu questions back, challenges Titania. He like the sound of 'he want her' comes from her mouth.

"O-Of course. I had done with it. I just... I think you are better like with Juvia and Lucy." Erza obviously never refuses a challenge.

"No we are better. But Erza. You didn't do the right way to take care of a kid in the past." Gray tells her, his intelligence and erotic aren't useless to suffer the same action in their childhood.

"Sure. I will learn to be a good sister to you. Is it necessary to call me nee-chan?" Erza blushes, she will try her best to be best sister ever, she will do whatever they want, this is what she know after take care of Wendy.

"May be. We will think about that later." Gray says, gives Natsu a victorious look while the pink haired kid returns a smirk.

When Erza is deep in thought, everyone is surprised, Lucy and Juvia feel their hearts broken. Master and Mira have joy in their eyes, we totally have a lot of fun from today.

\--

 **Wow, I don't know anymore. Please give me some ideas and if you have fun or want to go with it, just pm me and take it. I still doesn't have much thought about this one. Thank you.**


	2. First Step!

**Wow, now I understand how hard to make a story.** TT **I may be good at idea bjt not writing. I'm so busy so my update will be a little late.**

 **Hope you enjoy this is all and sorry for my bad skill.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2: First step!

Erza now obediently listens to Levy, learning what is call 10 rules to become a good big sister.

She feels it exactly challenge for her impatient.

 _What is sweet, gentle with them all the time._ _What is carefully notice their emotion, action, bla bla bla._ She just, well... beats them to the line all the time.

"Erza, I think that enough, you need to give some food now, they are need to... grow healthy." Mira suggests with her sweetest smile.

"Huh, they can call anything and eat. Why? They are still them right?" Erza really doesn't think any differents.

"Oh dear. I think you make a good big sis, and it is neccessary for choosing them some healthy food." Mira explains, obviously excited with her fancy.

"Ouch. Okay." Erza blinks, gets up from her seat and makes her way to the fighting boys.

"Natsu, Gray!"

"Yes madam." Both of them immediately stand in front of her.

"More gentle, Er" Master calls out, he and Mira, also some old perverts are watching the scene.

"Hhm. Natsu, Gray. It's time to have a snack now. What do you like to eat?" Erza tries a gentle smile, softly asks them.

"I-I want a super hot big BBQ set with a fish for Happy too."

"I want a bow of noodles and a big ice glass."

They gulp because Erza's attitude and happily order to the Titania.

"Well. Take a seat and wait here." Erza demands, of course sofer than usual.

Gray and Natsu sit at their table, exchange their look, then whisper something, that obvious about their new 'nee-chan'.

"Hey, here for you. Be a good boys for me." Erza places plates to them, as for her, a delicious strawberry cake.

These two kids really like the sound 'for her', they quickly finish their meal, if you don't mention a part of it is over on their face or table.

Erza sighs, equips handkerchief to clean their faces.

Natsu is so embarrass, Erza gentle cups his chin and mops his dirty. Her face is so so soothing with a sweet smile, that... he can't take his eyes off her.

Gray stares jealously, but quickly blushes hard because she did the same to him.

Macao and Wakaba 'Aww' to them, when the guild laugh hard.

Erza also smiles to their embarrassment, she thinks that become a big sister isn't bad.

Unfortunately, it only lasts until Natsu and Gray implement their early plan.

"Erza. I want to eat strawberry cake." They are unision.

"W-What?" Erza shocks, while the guild carefully move far away from them.

"You know, we are kids, and big sister always bears for their cute brother right?" Natsu braves himself, tries to make an innocent face.

"O-O-Of Course-e. I-I will." Erza slowly heart-broken, pull the rest of her cake to them.

Everyone can tell that she nearly cries for sacrificing. The cake looks like her brother than those two.

Natsu smirks to Gray and the raven haired boy continues next step.

"Erza, I'm little scared. Can you feed us for sure?" Gray asks, acting like a puppy wheedles his owner.

Erza trembles uncontronlly, _she has to feed them her cake. HER. CAKE._

After breathing hard for three times, she takes the spoon and tore a little slice and give them to Gray.

"Say ahh." Erza misses how Levy had told her from the book. She will become the best sister, she never fails for such a mission like this.

His cheeks are burning, but satisfies opening his mouth, take the cake and slowly swallow it.

Erza sees this, she feels something hits her head. It's for losing her cake or his happiness with her cake.

Deciding to put it aside she cuts another chunks and gives it to the pink haird dragon slayer.

"Ahh Natsu~" Erza becomes get interests in practicing as a sister, especially with those two, who she spends her happy childhood with.

Natsu obeys and turns his head away to avoid her sweet expression.

The guild gasps in shock. Erza is not only share her cake but also become soft to Natsu and Gray.

Everyone don't know what to say, Juvia is crying after a pillar for her new rival while Lucy feels uncomfortable urge in her heat. Except Master and Mira, they both are grinning widened.

 _This is the first time for them right?_

Fighting Natsu and Gray.

\--

 **My brain is going to explore. Anyway, I love you all. Please give me idea to make it better. Sail your ship to your way guys.**

 ***Warning: Next chap will have mature stuffs, not really a lemon. Well you know they are in 11-12 years old body.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bath Again

**I** **really appreciate your supports, and I will try my best for making story in free time.**

 ** _*Pi pi m: Awww, you are cute too._**

 **T** **his is a short chapter, warning some mature contents, but it's not lemon. I think you all know it's my first time for writing any lemons, so** **don't be so upset.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _P/s:_ I want to ask if you have watched Kobayashi Chi no Maid Dragon, I love Shouta x Lucoa pairing but I can't find fanfiction, could you tell me?

Chapter 3: Bath time

"Natsu, Gray, go to bath before get over on my bed." Erza calls out as taking some old clothes and towel for them.

"Go first Icecream, I don't wanna melt you in water." Natsu yells while running over his birthday gift to Erza last seven years ago. It's a pink ballet dress with a swan head under (just like in the first ova).

"Hahahaaaaa. I never see her wear it, Flame-breath. It's totally a worse dress ever." Gray runs after, and never leaves a chance to turn down his rival.

"Shut up. She is just so appreciated to spoil it Snowman."

"Ok. Enough you two. I think I don't have a choice so go to bath together." Erza appears behind them, finally finishes their stuffs and this time, she is still a model nee-chan.

"B-but we can bath ourselves." Gray protests, blushes hard as burning with Natsu's flame.

"No buts. I can't feel secure for letting both go through, and this is not the first time we bath together. We had had many times before, you remember?" Erza exclaims, grabs their arms without violent.

"E-ERZAA. THIS IS NOT AS SAME AS WE ARE KIDS." Poor burning Natsu yells out of his lungs. You understand... after all, he is a man A MATURE, STRONG AND PERFECT PHYSICAL MAN.

\--

"This is the best for bathing you know. Between ice and fire is perfect temperature, we should do it more. I love it." A relaxing Erza shuts her eyes, relieves in the tub with both her kiddo.

Gray and Natsu are so embarrassing that facing their backs to her and hide their steaming cheeks from her.

Don't judge them for being a weaklings to her. Who can refuse Erza's demand, especially, who will give up a chance to bath with Titania's dreaming body. Damn them for become such a pervert when they are now KIDS.

Curse themselves and decide to quickly get out off here, they start bathing over their bodies... until...

"Let's me wash your backs, you are so active, so I need to make sure it is really clean." Erza takes a small towel and washes by each of her hands.

"It's no..." Gray can't say anything else because Erza gentle runs her hand over his back. This is so comfortable. He is served by Titania, not mention she is his lover at all. Wait. What? No. No no. There is not lover or whatever... Slap your mind Gray. He violently shakes his head, making Erza curious about.

"Gray, what happen? Why you shake your head? Something go wrong?" Erza worriedly questions the raven haired boy.

Gray stops, looking at Erza then Natsu, and back to Erza. He sees her worried about him, which makes his soul yells happily inside and sheepishly answers her.

"No. Just feel so good. Thank you." He smiles nervously, praying that she wouldn't ask more.

"Oh. Okay. I will wash a little more." Erza smiles sweetly again and again on over this day. This is going to be great.

"Don't mind him Erza. Break-mind as ever." Natsu teases, grinning when Erza softly clean his shoulder.

Gray has a tic mark but before he can pays back anything, Erza stops the fight by flicking Nstsu's head slightly and playfully scold.

"Don't tease him babe."

... Like hell he was called 'babe', not me, he just acts like an idiot. Girls will be in traps easily. Damn it. Gray frowns, for the first time he feels the heat is coming from his part in tub.

So... our Natsu doesn't care about Gray's mood, he is so delight to mock his rival. Hah, he decides to forgive whoever casts the spell on him for such this 'babe' coming from Erza's soothing voice.

He is in heaven Gray-kun.

\--

This is only last until Erza ends her bath and steps out the tub.

Poor kids is gulping hard with her naked sight.

The water is flowing over her body. It's slipping on her smooth, mikly skin, from her beautiful faces, neck and... hard, cute, pink, little nipples to her flat stomach, a round belly-button and finally her bare, stout womanhood before running down her slender long legs.

They gulps hard again, take a deep breath before trying their best to avert their eyes on her cuvers. Unfortunately for those poor little men, she bends down to take their dirty clothes...

I can swear I hear the bubbles explore on the water surface.

They think they know why she always links with strawberry, her pussy is just like it. A pink line rears towards them. It's not only boiling the blood on their brain but also the heat under somewhere we all know.

They never feel the urge to try a 'strawberry' like this.

Erza gets up, and starts go out the bathroom.

"Hey, it's not good for taking a long time sink in water. Let's hurry up and go out. Your clothes and stuffs are over there." With that, she goes out without looking back.

And it's lucky for them to hide two growing big mushrooms under their stomachs when seeing her long red hair is soaking above her firmed, round ass bounces to them.

\--

 **Yup, this all. Do you think it's a little short? Anyway, I will write some long, not so long (about under 2 thousands or less) chapter after this one. I'm so sorry for rude to any food, if you feel it's bad. Btw, I don't want to offend Lucy or anyone, I just need rivals, and I don't make them so hard or else just a little feeling scenes. Please accept it.**

 *** _Next chap will be so much fun too. Of course, naughty action kekeke. Plus it may be double or triple this one. I will try my best before backing to be busy in July. It also take time for my other stories. Please review. Love ya. Have a nice day._**

 _P/s: Sorry for such a absent-minded me, I want to ask_ _if you wanna Erza tries on Natsu's gift? If you say yes, I will set it on, but no I will let it over like just in ova. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberry

**I like Tsundere girls so much, and I see they are usually Red head.**

 **Nearly, I like shota, a young boy falls in love with older girl. I think I will try it later.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, have a nice day and sorry for bad skill.** **Besides, I was influenced by a fierce and weird love of Natza in recently time so it takes me some of times to calm myself down...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I own smut kkkkk. Just kidding.**

 ** _P/s: I fall in love with Dragon's Wrath and Blessing of the Scarlet Dragon, but seemed the authors were gone. I also noticed that I am a Natza fan although I ship her with every males, she is totally perfect to stand among strong men._**

Chapter 4:

 _So comfortable... Where is there? Strawberry? When did I want strawberry? There is a lot of... GIANT strawberry. Anyway, I don't care, it smells so goodddd._

 _"I wanna taste it." Natsu grins, drooling full of his mouth._

 _Letting out a hand, he takes a nearest one._

 _"Why I can't take it?" yelling loudly and trying to 'squeeze' it out._

 _"Wait? Squeeze? It's so soft, resilient and something is getting hard in the center." Natsu thinks hard, he pouts, has no clue why this strawberry is weird than any ones._

"Uhmm~" a soft and sweet moan comes over his head. Natsu slowly get conscious. The sunshine makes him daze for a moment before entirely realizes something.

His eyes widens as plates to his state. Now, Natsu is burying his head in Erza's left breast, his hand is groping it hard and worse, he can feel her little pink nipple is getting harder under his small hand.

So... this is what he claims as giant strawberry in the dream. He sniffs, truly its sweet and addicted scent. That's why she always eats strawberry cheesecake? Natsu thinks that he starts like strawberry too.

His brain is blank, he doesn't know that he should take off his hand and act like nothing happens or continue to enjoy this lovely 'strawberry'. However, before he decides it, his hand automatically gives some other light squeeze.

"Humh..." a small scoff makes he stiff.

Glancing over other side, he sees a small eye just above the top of the 'mountain' as him staring back.

How he can do it? Gray also cuddles to Erza, his paw is... groping her another strawberry.

Provoking Natsu, Gray can't let this idiot furtively takes advantage on his Erza. Though, he doesn't notice his ownership.

 _Tell author when did Erza be yours?_

Natsu is all fired up. They both are about to rush to each others, but stop immediately when hearing a moan from their girl, her body stirs to get up.

There is no way they can return. Looking in other eyes for last time, they shut their eyes, adjust their breath, try to act like they are still sleeping.

\--

The rays of sun hit Erza's eyes, so it starts a new day. Erza lets out a light groan. A smile appears on her face, today is so warm, she wonder why her her right side is a little cool more, and it's also a little weight more than usual.

Erza doesn't miss any her pillows be this weight. Stirring her body, she pulls her arms up to yank, however, it sticks.

What? Opens her eyes, and looks down to her arms, there two kids snuggle her body, one has pink hair and another has raven, both of them have their hands on her... boobs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She sits up immediately, making boys drop their arms to her belly.

"NATSU, GRAY. GET UP AND GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW." Erza yells, her face rivals her hair color.

The poor kids slowly wake up, covering their ears to an angry Erza.

"What happen- Er?" Natsu mumbles.

"Yeah. Nee-chan can't do that to me." Gray tells, they should be actors.

"Y-you-u... not thing. It's morning and we need to get up. I will be smaller next time." Erza sighs, calm herself down. Maybe they don't know what had happen. They are sleeping, right?

Nope. You don't know you just help them relief, Erza.

Opps, she doesn't care that much. On the contrary, she is happy for wake up with them. She slept well last night.

"Okay. I think I need to buy my stuffs because I'm kid and I will stay here for awhile." Gray goes to bathroom first.

"Me too." Natsu nods, grins to Erza, they are still sitting on her bed.

"No need to. Mira had brought your stuffs here. We just need to buy new clothes for your state." Erza corrects, she want to buy them some clothes in her style.

"Fine. I will thank Mira when we get to the guild." Natsu claps his hand, jump out the bed and be the next one to get in bathroom.

"Both of you can bath here. I will use general bathroom, and back here next twenty minutes, so hurry up." Erza calls out when shut the door behind.

\--

"Hi, Mira, thanks for stuffs." Natsu and Gray greets to tge barmaid.

"Oh. You're welcome. Let's me get you some things to eat." Mira smiles sweetly.

"I have already eaten. Erza makes breakfast for us." Natsu stops the white haired model, massages his firm stomach.

"Yeah. It's so yummy. I have eaten a lot of." Gray confirms, thinking about variable sandwiches.

"Oh, so that. I know that, but Erza only cooks for girls in the dorm before. You are lucky men, right?" Mira smiles again, but this time is so sly, that makes kids shiver.

"Really? I don't know she can cook." Lucy asks, surprises about the Titania.

"Yeah Lucy-san. She cooks food is so so delicious, but Erza-san not usually cook." Wendy says, she has stars sparkling on her eyes while a small saliva drooling to the coner of her mouth.

"Juvia doesn't want but have to accept it. Gray-sama, I can do it too." Juvia approach her little Gray-sama, tears flow from both her eyes.

"It's ok. Girls, I want to buy them some clothes, do you want to come along?" Erza coughs, blushes slightly and tries to change the subject.

"I wanna go with Gray-sama." Juvia obviously can't stay behind.

"I can help." Lucy smiles to Natsu.

"I will go Erza." Lisanna comes too.

"Okay. Let's go." Erza exclaims and waits for both the kids come to her, then lead the way out the guild.

\--

It's four hours later. They finish lunch after buying things for Natsu and Gray.

Instead of some colorful clothes Lisanna chooses, luxury kids's outfits Lucy likes or cute suits Juvia suggests, they decide to let Erza buy simple choices she wants.

They got three pyjamas for each of them, seven random pants, jeans, shorts, baggy, shirts, T-shirt too. Gray had taken two long white jackets with two boots, while Natsu had gotten two black short ones with two sandals.

Natsu told that this is too much because he is not kid for a long time and Gray agreed because he still has taken off clothes as habit.

For this one, Erza bought them boxers and promised to buy them others if they turn back. The girls sweatdrop, but our kids is happily agree.

\--

Now they are walking back to Fairy Hills, Gray and Natsu only stops when hear the girls suddenly scream behind.

"Lucy, there is where you buy your weird underwear?" Erza asks, her face has tints of pink.

"It's not weird. All girls like it." Lucy blushes, argues to defend her clothes.

"You use this to seduce Gray-sama!!" Juvia has a dark aura enveloped her.

"I don't know you like those Lucy." Lisanna covers her red face.

"This is normal." Lucy confirms to others the last time.

"Ok. I want to buy some of them too. Gray, Natsu come here. I wanna buy stuffs like Lucy." Erza calls for the kids standing not far from them, then head to inside the store.

"What?" Lisanna and Lucy yell, the heat is steaming from their ears.

"Juvia will let Gray sama choose for her." The water mage exclaims, follows the red head, then Lucy and Lisanna.

Gray and Natsu walk back to the shop, well their blood nearly explore from their noses. Looking up to the signboard, they see its name is 'Eva's secret'... well they like the secret, especially the red head one, it is from they were kids before.

\--

Take a seat at the couch, our boys are so embarrass to observe anything or anyone in the store. There is totally haven for old pervert in the guild, uh huh, may be so they are.

"Gray-sama, look, look at Juvia. Do you like this chip-chip?" Juvia shows up in only underwear. She chooses a pairs of violet with white polka dots.

Her busty body clings on the raven kids, making the poor kid becomes a mobile tomato.

"Natsu, how do I look?"

"Hey Natsu, how about it?"

Lisanna is on a blue one with small bows, Lucy surprisedly tries a black lace with pink stripes underwear.

Though a idiot like Natsu also feels his blood crushing on his nerves. Well you know all these girls are most busty bodies in the guild.

"Hi guys. Can you check it for me?" another excited voice calls from behind them.

Natsu and Gray are dumbfounded before the sight that they see.

Erza is also on a pair of those chip-chip. She wears a white one with a lot of mini strawberry painted on it. Turning around, they could see her round, firms ass, her massive, bouncy boobs covered up in those cute clothes. They couldn't help but their thought are full of flying strawberry, especially, which the best that they unintentionally stare last night.

"Hey, I hear that I should get boys's opinion. How do I look kiddo?" Erza exclaims, turning back to see her otouto.

"Natsu, Gray-kun,..."

What they look is the two poor kids was faint away on the couch, a current blood flows each of their noses, when their hands are twitching lightly, as they are groping something...

\--

 **I don't have any purposes on other girls, I just wanna a plot to showing the scenes.**

 **Besides, I don't like strawberry at all but I have to imagine as they are the best TT so I have no clue it's good or not.**

 **After this one, I will take more long time to update, sorry, but I will try my best. Love ya readers. Please review any ideas for me, I appreciate the ideas and comment of my girls *heart*.** **I also fic my inbox so I can check your questions now, it's so lovely.**

 **I got some ideas from reader, it's become the important event in chapter 7, and an other cute scene in next chapter**. **As what I said, on the last chapter I had asked about 'swan outfit' and follow your comments we're going to try it!!!**

 **I am still on track**...


	5. Jealous for the Swan

**Wow! I am a lazy person, sometimes I just want to post an outline, but that will make me like a bad girl right?**

 **So... This is my 5th chapter. Wohoo! I never think this story will go that long, and also many readers. God! I really appreciate your supports.** **And here, the answer is that the Swan outfit shows up. It depends on @Erza-Scarlet-4-Life an @JackyMillan ideas that they will be jealous. Especially, Erza-Scarlet-4-Life helps me a lot. Thank you so much for it, I really nearly run out off the plot.**

 ** _*LegendaryPro: Yeah! Thank you, I_** **am planing on funny and naughty ideas.**

 ** _*Akira44: I have read it, yeah I like the idea of Star Dragon Slayer too, but a little pity to Natsu, like his lost arm, I like another more because it's more mystery. Anything, both of them are great. Have any other Natza that you like?_**

 **Here we go, I hope I don't disappoint you. I also add another outfit *shy and sly*. Have a nice day all of you readers.**

 ***I still wait for your reviews***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5: Jealous on the Swan.

Erza feels guilty. She definitely fails for being a big sister, so she decides to be true for their one wish as a punishment.

Erza climbs on the bed, faces the two kids that only men was allowed to stay in Fairy Hills, if you don't count Happy.

"Natsu, Gray, I'm sorry for not good at taking care of you. I had think about it, and I want to do one wish of yours to punish me." Erza declares, determines to complete it.

"Uh... E-Erza, what do you mean for do us a wish?" Natsu narrows his litte eyes, asking in a quavering voice.

"Yeah. You don't need to..." the same Gray replies.

"No, Gray-kun, I need to. Please you!" Erza tightens her grip, never takes a 'no' as answer.

"Uh. Oi. So... Oh! I know it. Erza try on it. I want to see it, you never wear it for me." Natsu was looking around to get any idea for a wish, and well... here in Erza room, he sees a outfit that they had noticed on the first day, the gift from idiot Natsu - the Swan outfit.

At this time, three of them look at the one Natsu point, Erza immediately recognizes it, it's another fault to upset the boy. No... she can't bear it. Erza is sobbing on her head. While...

Oh, Gray, our Gray, he is dazing, he still doesn't finish his thought. Poor the little boy for losing a chance, he is just so please with Erza's sweet calling. Damn fire-head.

"Don't you like it Erza?" Natsu pouts, he had seen Erza wore Gray's necklace in a prom before, and it's exactly as same as Gray's one.

"No Natsu, it's because I don't have a chance to show you. You see I keep it so new." Erza quickly explains, she can't make any of her 'little brothers' upset again.

\--

"How do I look?" Erza hesitates, she is not sure with a swan head...

For the first time, Gray doesn't feel that bad to let Natsu's charged behavior. She looks, so... humor but damn hot as well in that freaking outfit.

That is a light pink ballet dress, hugs her body firmly that show up all her perfect curves, and with a high head in front of, they can easily see her also lace light pink panty. All of it, she... DOESN'T WEAR BRA. Damn that all dust fire-head, he really know how to pick a gift.

Well, the author feels pity to both of you. She asks if you want her to change your gift?

 _Hop it! I like my gift. He is totally bad in choosing her anything._

 _No need to that unison, you two understand other throughly, don't you!!_

 _Shut up!_

"For all of my faults, I will play for you a dance if you don't mind."

They nod their head automaticlly, such two obident boys. I want to have little brother too.

Raising her feet, stands in toes, Erza slowly steps each steps. Her moves are light as a real swan, her slim arms spread out, painting beautiful lines in the air.

Natsu, and Gray watch in awe. Erza rotates, cirlce constantly in the air, the light falls on her hold up face. Her scarlet hair is floating around. Now they know why people call her Titania. She looks like a fairy, who falls on the Earth.

The dance had finished, our kids still daze.

"How is it?" Erza smiles, asks her only two audiences.

"You are so good. There are flowers for your performance." Gray compliments, take the first move, using his Maker Magic to make a bunch of ice roses.

"That's so beautiful!" Erza exclaims, lets out her hands to take it.

However, before their hands can touch each others, a fire cuts them off.

"This is my gift. She is mine." declares Natsu, quickly hugs Erza's slender waist.

Gray pisses off, tightens his now blanking grip, he grabs the hand of Erza and tries to pull her back.

The two start their typical fight on over Erza, just like kids keep their bear, causing the red head feels dizzy.

"STOP." Erza can't bear it anymore, breathing so hard to calm her down, the girl looks at her brothers.

Both boys are shaking, they don't want to endure Erza's wrath, but instead of being punched to the death, they see her smile a little.

"I'm all yours. Don't argue, fine?" She softly tells, oh well, don't forget she upsets the big sister title at first.

They may be rival and silly sometimes, but that doesn't mean they are stupid guys, they need exchange the chance.

"Fine, but Erza, there is no mark that you are mine, I mean us." Gray says, changes the word after getting a punch on back from a currently pink haired idiot.

"Huh, everyone know I'm your big sis, I am taking care of you now, aren't I?" Erza narrows her big eyes, what a wierd idea of those.

"No. That only with who is familiar to us." Natsu pouts, supports his rival all the time in standing up with the Titania.

"Oh, I don't know it... What do you want me to prove it?" Erza nods, their explanation makes sense.

The two look at each other for the last time, before turning back to face the curious red head.

"I want..."

\--

Everyone start a new day in the guild as usual, entering the guild door, they make the way to call for breakfast from their famous barmaid, Mirajean.

However, today is not the same, something is truly wrong.

There we go...

Natsu and Gray are sitting on their table as usual, waiting for their breakfast as usual, glance at each other as usual,... that totally not them, there is someone, another...

Oh Holy Crap! Their Titania, what happen with her? Looking out the guild, they wanna make sure that the Sun still rises on the East.

She is wearing a maid outfit, not exactly, it's a mix between maid and lolita outfit. She is so cute in that, especially with pigtails, but... all of men are going to die by losing blood from their noses.

The tight shirt grips her expose boobs so close, that they nearly brust out anytime, not mention they bounce in each of her step. Under, the short mid-thigh skirt just makes her ass more sexy and her damn hot slender long legs are covered in a long lace black socks.

Finally, on her is a... COLLAR, well if you look near to it you can see something was carved on, which Erza asks them to read it out loud.

On the left _Property of Natsu Dragneel_ and on the right _Property of Gray Fullbuster._

Widen their eyes to the duo of troubler, they can't believe what they had seen, which only get a smug smirks from them.

Mira is smiling mischievously at the bar, she knows it. However, what she doesn't expect is that they really wanna play a big game like this.

Fairy Tail today is not a normal noisy day.

"What? Gray sama, why you give Erza-san that title? I wanna become your property. I'm ready Gray samaaaa!" Juvia cries out loud, the hearts are flowing with her stream of tears.

"What does it mean Natsu?" Lucy yells, but cut off by another yelp.

"You promise you will be my boyfriend Natsu." Lisanna takes another place next to Lucy.

"Well well girl. I'm their nee-chan. Don't be so mad at them. They are kids now." Erza replies from the bar, she is helping Mira to cook food for her little brothers.

Mira chuckles, all the female on our guild know what is going on than a certain red head.

Opposite to the girls, boys in some other moods.

"Hah, make your move Salamander. She is a babe there." Gajeel slaps on the back of Natsu, with Pantherlily sighs in shaking head.

"Tch. Get the Titania for yourselves huh! I wonder who she likes more?"

"MAN, you've grown up like truly men."

The comments come, the fire sets, soon, a fight on Fairy Tail guild hall forms with many participants in.

Until the two kids manage a way to get up as winners with other strongest mages of the guild.

Despite their body have transferred into kid-form, they never get a chance to recieve any different treatments than others.

However, the consequence is not good as one. Their body is aching, covering in bandages.

Sitting back on their table, they are listening to Erza's growl when she brings them some food for breakfast or brunch.

Poor little kids, they recognize that their body is too hurt to moving. Seeing at rivals, they know how other feel. At this time, Gray quickly takes the first move.

"Ouch. I can't eat myself." Gray grabs the fork but drops it immediately and twitches his whole arm to prove to the currently red head.

Erza sighs, carefully checks up Gray's wounds before takes Natsu's fork to replace.

Gray smirks to Natsu, provokes the pink haired dragon slayer while watching Erza cuts the meat into smaller pieces and pins one of it to feed him.

Natsu breaths out a tiny fire, he tries to work on his... lack of thinking.

"Erza, that's my fork. How can I support to eat without fork?" Natsu pouts, such a pity innocent boy.

"Awww. Don't worry my dear, I will feed you too. We will eat together." Erza smiles gentle, pats Natsu on the head, carefully to not touch his contusion.

Natsu nods, smiles to her before turning around to send back a victory smirk to the ice maker wizard.

Gritting his teeth, Gray atcs like unintentionally rush his elbow on the tablet and let out a pain yelp.

"Ouch. Damn this pain, I'm starving you know." Gray says to himself, if you know who he really says to.

"Oh. Wait a second, I will serve food." Erza immediately gets back to pin another piece and feed the raven haired boy.

Well... childish behaviours. Mira giggles while seeing those two devour their meal as quickly as they can, avoid other to be taken care of by the scarlet haired girl.

The Master is creepy people out with his mischievous smirk. _I wonder how old I will if I was cast this spell. Damn little lucky bastards._

\--

Opps, something is really going to be wrong, totally wrong.

The feeling in the guild is changing, right?

\--

 **Fuuuuu. Done. The noisy disturbs me so much in writing. See you next time, although I don't sure it less than a month. I wanna work with other stories, so please wait for me. On the other way, I am still finding a person to help me with lemon. Please review, I will PM you.**

 ***So what do you think in the next chapter?**


	6. Notice

**Hello guys and gals. I'm so sorry but there is no new chapter.**

 **I appreciate all your support a lot, especially, the reviews for my last chapter.** **It's sad to say that I will skip all my curently stories and new plots for longer time. I'm in such a hard-time in my real life. With my study, job, and stress. I lost a lot of my hair and can't be able to write anything.** **So my stories are on hold, but you can PM me for an outline of whole story if you want. Also, if anyone wanna adopt my stories, welcome to tell me.** ** _Thank you so much for supporting and other stuffs._**

 ** _P/s: If you wanna watch a humor and amazing film, you can check out GINTAMA LIVE ACTION. I don't know exactly about the time on screen in your country, but I love Gintama so much, so I wanna recommand it to all of you._**

 ***LuciaTen: I mean I live naughty scene but I'm poor with lemon.**

 ***KawaiiOtakuGamer98: Such a nice cutie I just got here. So sorry.**

 ***And for my old reader I always wait for your ideas.**

 ** _Bye, sorry, and thank you again._**


End file.
